


Tears in Heaven

by MikiMaki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deathfic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiMaki/pseuds/MikiMaki
Summary: Incapace di trattenersi Crowley lo strinse ancora di più a se, affondando il volto tra i suoi capelli biondi e inspirandone a fondo il profumo; sapeva di pulito, di libertà e di tutte le cose belle che esistono al mondo, pensò che se fosse stato possibile annusare la felicità avrebbe avuto esattamente il suo odore.Aziraphale tremò fra le sue braccia: “Ho paura, Crowley… Del dopo…”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tears in Heaven

“Angelo?”

  
“Mhm?”

  
“Hai fame? Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa?”

  
“No, grazie caro.” Aziraphale gli sorrise debolmente, il viso pallido e scavato che spuntava dal doppio strato di coperte in cui Crowley lo aveva avvolto per tenerlo al caldo.

  
“Hai dolore?” Chiese il demone, notando la lieve tensione delle sue labbra.

  
“No. S-solo un pochino, ma è gestibile, non preoccuparti…” la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro, come se fosse troppo sfinito per poter anche solo parlare più forte.

  
Crowley pensò che ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a vedere suo marito in quello stato, ma la dolorosa morsa che gli strinse lo stomaco fu sofferenza pura, esattamente come tutte le altre volte in cui si era trovato impotente a guardare Aziraphale spegnersi poco a poco, mentre la malattia lo consumava. Avrebbe preso le sue cellule malate a una a una per correggerle, se fosse stato possibile; si sarebbe strappato il cuore dal petto e glielo avrebbe offerto se questo fosse servito a salvarlo; avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, dato tutto ciò che aveva per guarire il suo angelo e la consapevolezza che nulla ormai sarebbe bastato per invertire quel processo lento e inevitabile che gli umani chiamavano morte era semplicemente atroce.

  
Sospirò, accarezzando il viso di Aziraphale con dita delicate, quasi avesse paura di romperlo; ignorò il pizzicore ai bordi degli occhi e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che minacciavano ancora una volta di sorprenderlo. Non avrebbe pianto, non adesso; doveva essere forte per entrambi.

  
“Almeno dimmi cosa posso fare per aiutarti, ti prego. So che non vuoi, ma posso darti uno di quegli antidolorifici che usano gli umani… Non soffriresti…” disse con disperazione crescente.

  
Aziraphale scosse piano la testa: “Preferisco di no. Mi farebbero dormire ancora e non voglio perdere altro tempo… S-sto bene, davvero.” 

  
Crowley non poté fare a meno di sorridere, ricordando quanto il suo angelo non avesse mai apprezzato il sonno: era stato piuttosto ostico per lui dopo la Apocalisse mancata, quando erano stati privati dei loro poteri ed avevano dovuto imparare a vivere come esseri umani, abituarsi ad un sano ritmo sonno-veglia. Nonostante l'aver rinunciato allo stile di vita che avevano conosciuto per millenni, era stato il periodo più bello della loro intera esistenza; fu come nascere di nuovo, imparare da capo abitudini compatibili alle loro nuove esigenze, scoprire la gioia di essere liberi di amarsi alla luce del sole senza più paure.

  
Neppure per lui era stato così semplice, ma la gioia che leggeva negli occhi di Aziraphale ogni volta che riusciva a convincerlo a provare nuove pietanze, ora che era effettivamente costretto a nutrirsi, lo aveva ripagava di tutto. Il senso di amarezza che lo colse nel constatare come, in pochi mesi, la situazione si fosse capovolta lo fece quasi trasalire: ora doveva pregare l'angelo per riuscire a fargli mangiare qualcosa, niente più appuntamenti in ristoranti etnici trovati in seguito a scrupolose ricerche online, non doveva più invitarlo a venire a letto con lui per dormire almeno qualche ora, adesso che anche respirare era diventato faticoso per lui lo sfinimento lo portava a dormire per la maggior parte del tempo. Crowley, invece, non dormiva quasi più, troppo spaventato all'idea che Aziraphale potesse avere bisogno di lui improvvisamente o che, e questa era la sua peggiore paura, il suo corpo potesse cedere proprio mentre lui si riposava. Non gli serviva uno di quei medici che aveva saputo dare loro solo brutte notizie per capire che erano ormai giunti alle battute finali; Crowley aveva vissuto abbastanza, aveva visto tanti, troppi esseri umani consumati dalla stessa malattia per rendersene conto. E se una parte di lui non aveva intenzione di indugiare su questo pensiero ma manteneva in qualche modo la convinzione che ci fosse ancora speranza, che sarebbe arrivata una qualche guarigione inspiegabile e miracolosa, il suo lato realista sapeva che ciò non sarebbe accaduto, che avrebbe dovuto essere pronto. 

  
“Per favore, angelo, ci deve essere qualcosa che possa fare… Qualunque cosa...” Lo pregò, la voce più acuta di quanto avrebbe voluto.

  
“Leggeresti un po' per me, amore?” disse lui in un sussurro affaticato.

  
“Certo, Zira. Tutto quello che vuoi.”

  
Lieto di poter fare qualcosa afferrò il libro posato sul comodino accanto al letto, aprendolo dove lo aveva lasciato la sera prima. Da quando Aziraphale era diventato troppo debole e stanco per leggere da solo chiedeva spesso a Crowley di farlo per lui: si trattava di un classico e doveva averlo già letto un centinaio di volte, ma pendeva dalle labbra del marito come se lo ascoltasse per la prima volta, lasciandosi trasportare per un attimo dalla fantasia e dimenticando almeno in parte il dolore. Crowley, dal canto suo, era solo felice di poterlo aiutare in qualche modo e sebbene non fosse mai stato particolarmente portato per la lettura, cercava di fare del suo meglio.

  
Si mise a leggere lentamente, tentando di mantenere la voce più salda possibile; seduto su una sedia accanto al letto dove giaceva il suo angelo con una mano reggeva il libro mentre con l’altra teneva quella magra e fredda del marito, tracciando piccoli cerchi col pollice sul dorso con estrema delicatezza.

  
Gli ultimi raggi del tramonto filtravano attraverso la finestra del loro cottage e inondavano la stanza di un bagliore arancione, Crowley pensò a quanto sarebbe stato bello assistere a quegli ultimi raggi di sole all'aria aperta; forse in condizioni normali sarebbero stati nel loro giardino, abbracciati, ad assistere allo spettacolo del cielo a quell'ora così speciale, come avevano fatto altre innumerevoli volte da quando avevano abbandonato il caos di Londra per rifugiarsi in campagna. Aziraphale avrebbe dovuto essere lì fra le sue braccia, a godersi la bellezza della loro nuova vita mentre la luce del tramonto si rifletteva nei suoi stupendi occhi blu, non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in quel letto a lottare, logorato dal dolore; tutto questo era terribilmente ingiusto. Crowley inghiottì il nodo di lacrime che gli si stava formando in gola a quel pensiero, e continuò a leggere controllando il tremito che minacciava di coglierlo.

  
Il cielo si scuriva velocemente, al di là della grande finestra e dopo pochi minuti alzò lo sguardo per accendere la piccola lampada sul comodino lì accanto; notò che Aziraphale lo stava guardando fisso, gli occhi lucidi.

  
“Ehi, tutto ok?” chiese preoccupato, appoggiando il libro per portare la mano sul suo viso e asciugare una lacrima che era fuggita dalle ciglia.

  
Aziraphale spostò un poco la testa, per appoggiarsi alla sua carezza mentre le labbra si incurvavano in un sorriso: “Si. È che… Amo il suono della tua voce. E amo te… Infinitamente.”

  
Crowley sorrise a sua volta, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo piano sulla bocca: “Anche io ti amo, angelo. Più di quanto riesca a esprimere, più di quanto potrò mai amare altro a questo mondo.” Disse dolcemente.

  
“Voglio che tu sappia…” continuò il suo angelo, tentando di prendere fiato “Che hai reso… La mia vita… Degna di essere vissuta…”

  
“Shh, va bene così Zira. Non affaticarti.” Lo interruppe lui, senza smettere di accarezzargli il viso.

  
“No. Voglio dirti…” tossì, le lacrime che iniziavano a scorrere copiose sulle guance pallide “quanto mi dispiace… a-andare via…”

  
Non poteva sopportare la vista di Aziraphale in lacrime, era più di quanto potesse tollerare; senza aggiungere altro Crowley si arrampicò sul letto accanto a lui, sedendosi con la schiena contro la testiera e prendendolo tra le braccia con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, attento a non fargli male, in modo che potesse ancora vedere il suo viso ma sorreggendolo affinché non facesse fatica.

  
“Lo so, angelo. E non sai cosa darei per poter fermare tutto questo e tenerti con me…” la sua voce tremava ormai incontrollabile.

  
Gli occhi di Aziraphale erano fissi nei suoi, lo guardavano con un'intensità quasi dolorosa, carica di tutto ciò che in seimila anni insieme avevano condiviso. Si aggrappava a lui con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva come fosse la sua ancora di salvezza.

  
“Non voglio che… C-che tu ti senta in colpa per nulla. Sei stato… La cosa migliore che mi sia capitata.” Sembrava che ogni parola gli costasse uno sforzo enorme, ma il suo sguardo era deciso.

  
Crowley smise di reprimere le lacrime che minacciavano di soffocarlo con sempre più insistenza, lasciò finalmente che scorressero libere sul suo viso, inumidendo le coperte che coprivano suo marito; sentiva di essere arrivato al punto di non ritorno. Nel corso dei mesi passati il senso di colpa lo aveva schiacciato più volte, si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile di ciò che stava accadendo; era come se il corpo di Aziraphale si fosse ribellato ai sentimenti che provava per lui, perché un angelo non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto amare un demone, neppure se entrambi adesso erano solo umani. Questo pensiero lo sopraffaceva, gli faceva venire voglia di urlare fino a scorticarsi la gola, strapparsi i capelli, annientarsi. Non ricordava neanche più quante volte nei giorni passati si era ritrovato a pregare un Dio che lo aveva già rinnegato una volta affinché prendesse lui ma lasciasse in pace suo marito; si sarebbe più che volentieri fatto carico di tutto quel dolore e anche di più se avesse significato che Aziraphale sarebbe stato libero. 

  
“Se non avessi rinnegato il Paradiso per stare con me, adesso staresti bene…” gemette, incapace di trattenersi.

  
L'angelo continuò a fatica: “Mi hai reso felice… Sempre, in ogni momento… Preferirei una vita breve e umana… Con te, sulla terra… P-piuttosto che un'eternità… In Paradiso senza di te… Altre mille volte.” Le sue parole erano solo un sussurro spezzato, il respiro sempre più affannoso.

  
Incapace di trattenersi Crowley lo strinse ancora di più a se, affondando il volto tra i suoi capelli biondi e inspirandone a fondo il profumo; sapeva di pulito, di libertà e di tutte le cose belle che esistono al mondo, pensò che se fosse stato possibile annusare la felicità avrebbe avuto esattamente il suo odore. 

  
Aziraphale tremò fra le sue braccia: “Ho paura, Crowley… Del dopo…” 

  
“Non avere paura, angelo. Ti troverò, ovunque sarai, e staremo insieme per sempre, qualsiasi cosa ci aspetti dopo.” Fece del suo meglio per suonare rassicurante, ma le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista rendevano tutto più complicato. “E poi, credo proprio che ne abbiano abbastanza di noi nei rispettivi uffici… Sono sicuro che ci riserveranno un posticino lontano da tutto, solo io e te.” Gli sussurrò piano all'orecchio.

  
Suo marito sorrise debolmente, i grandi occhi azzurri carichi di affetto: “Come… C-come nell'Eden.” Provò a prendere un respiro profondo, ma riuscì solo a produrre un suono strozzato.

  
Crowley lo baciò ancora, mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano un poco nonostante non riuscisse a smettere di piangere: “Proprio come nell'Eden, ma questa volta non perderò tempo e ti bacerò subito. Ti ho amato dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto, sulle mura di quel giardino ad ammettere candidamente di avere trasgredito agli ordini… Ma sicuramente te lo ho già detto un milione di volte.”

  
Aziraphale alzò una mano tremante per accarezzargli il viso: “Raccontamelo di nuovo…” 

  
E così Crowley cominciò a narrare: gli descrisse l'esatta sfumatura che avevano i suoi occhi quel giorno, illuminati da un sole ancora giovane, gli disse quanto fosse rimasto stupito dal suo comportamento e dalla totale assenza di timore nel fraternizzare con quello che gli avevano insegnato a riconoscere come il nemico, di come quel sentimento ancora in erba era sbocciato nel suo petto di colpo, come se qualcuno avesse acceso un fiammifero. Quando Aziraphale fu troppo debole per parlare lui riempì i silenzi continuando con la sua storia: narrò di quanto aveva vagato per decenni nella speranza di imbattersi nuovamente in lui e farlo sembrare totalmente casuale, tutte le emozioni scatenate da quei veloci incontri, il desiderio di prolungarli all'infinito e la paura di essere respinto. Le parole fluivano da lui come un fiume in piena, spinto dal desiderio disperato di voler fare sentire ancora una volta al suo compagno di vita quanto era stato importante per lui, quanto lo avesse amato in ogni istante della sua esistenza e che neppure la morte avrebbe mutato quel sentimento; era stato tutto per lui e nessuno mai avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto, neppure in altri seimila anni.  
Parlò per quelle che gli sembrarono ore, la gola che bruciava di pianto; nel momento in cui il respiro di Aziraphale divenne poco più di un rantolo affannoso e avvertì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, gli occhi azzurri spalancati e pieni di paura, lo tenne ancor più stretto, cullandolo e baciandogli il viso per rassicurarlo.

  
“Sono qui con te, amore. Non ti lascio, ora rilassati...” sussurrò con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace.

  
Continuò il suo racconto, malgrado il dolore che gli lacerava l'anima. Continuò perché se si fosse fermato sarebbe andato in frantumi.

  
Non si interruppe neppure quando Aziraphale chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro di lui.

  
Non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo a quel punto, non sapeva neppure più se si stesse rivolgendo all'angelo o a se stesso, probabilmente si ritrovò a pregare ancora il Dio che si diceva misericordioso affinché riservasse un angolo della sua creazione per quello che una volta era stato il suo angelo più ribelle e per un vecchio demone sensibile così che avrebbero potuto stare insieme per l'eternità. Urlò tutto il suo amore alla stanza silenziosa, scosso dai singhiozzi, dondolando piano, aggrappandosi disperatamente ad Aziraphale mentre avvertiva il suo respiro farsi sempre più flebile, sempre più rado.

  
Continuò a stringerlo a sé, osservando le sue lacrime cadere sul viso mortalmente pallido e inerte dell'uomo che amava, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, incapace di smettere di parlare.

  
Quando Aziraphale espirò un' ultima volta e rimase immobile le parole divennero un grido inarticolato, il lamento di un animale in agonia; il dolore lo straziava, gli mozzava il fiato, gli impediva di pensare. Desiderava soltanto abbandonarsi all'oblio, lasciarsi andare per poter seguire il suo angelo, ovunque fosse andato; in preda alla disperazione lasciò che il suo sguardo si appuntasse sul cielo notturno attraverso la finestra, forse in cerca di aiuto o di un qualsiasi segno. 

  
Ma le stelle che aveva aiutato a creare e che tanto aveva amato lo fissarono fredde e impassibili, senza offrirgli alcun conforto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie mille per aver letto questa breve storia. Fino ad ora è la cosa più triste che abbia mai scritto e ho cercato di affrontare l'argomento con tutta la sensibilità di cui dispongo, spero che il risultato sia soddisfacente.  
> Mi farebbe estremamente piacere se poteste darmi dei feedback in modo da sapere cosa ne pensate, sentitevi liberissimi di lasciare una recensione e grazie ancora!  
> Un bacio.


End file.
